Sound of The Harp
by Sia Leysritt
Summary: Jacob met a girl when he was 9 years old. The girl promised him when she turned fifteen she'll come back and they'll meet again and Jacob wait for her. What happens when he imprinted on her when she's back? And why does she seems different? WARNING: JacobxOC
1. Prologue

PROLGUE

 _The Girl Whose Name I Don't Know Yet_

 _You guys probably think I'm either crazy or just being too damn patient or something or maybe even oblivious after hearing this story of mine._

 _It all started seven years ago._

 _I was playing hide and seek with Embry and Quil. I'm suck at this kind of game but I like the challange, however I end up getting lost. I arrived in an unknown part of the forest I got really frustrated because I don't know where I am and also for the fact that my sisters are going to yelled at me at how reckless I am and whatnot._

 _That's when I realize I'm not alone._

 _When I was looking for a way to go back home I heard a crying sound not far from where I was standing. I'm pretty sure it was a girl crying so I went to where the sound is._

 _When I finally reach that voice, I found a little girl crying there._

 _I can't see her face clearly cause she hid it with both hands. Her hair was black and was tied into twintails with pink ribbon. She wore a pink sweater and white skirt with a very long socks that hid her tighs. I was curious so I went closer to her._

 _I tap her shoulder and quickly, she turned back to face me._

 _She doesn't look like she belong with our tribe. Her face looked like she's not evenlook like a native American. She has this big round black eyes which is a little bit unusual, it reminds me of cat's eyes. Not like I don't like eyes like cats but I just don't like cats. She has fair skin that reminds me of milk – weird I know – with hint of blush on her cheeks._

" _Hey." I said. "Why are you crying?" I asked._

 _The girl seemed to realize that someone has seen her crying. She blushed bright red and quickly wiped her tears away. She looked at me hesitantly and bit her lips._

" _Umm if you don't want to tell me it's okay." I said, realizing that this girl is a shy girl. "I just thought if you are lost or something I can help you."_

" _...It-It's not like that..." She said quietly. Her accent sounds weird, I could have sworn when she said 'like' it sounds like 'rike'._

" _Oh... ?" I said, sitting next to her._

" _...My parents gone..." She said with that funny accent again._

 _I look at the girl. I completely understand how she feels. I just lost my mother a couple of months ago. Though I recover rather quickly my sisters are not. I take it that girls recovering over a loss of someone they care about took longer than how boys are. Don't get me wrong I was really sad when my mother passed away but then I know she wants me to move on, to stop grieving about her because she hates making people sad. Also I have Quil and Embry for me whenever I;m feeling down so I recover fast._

" _I'm sorry to hear that..." I said, patting the girl shoulder. "I lost my mother to a couple of months ago." I said. The girl turned to me._

" _Are you sad?" The girl asked. "When she's gone?"_

" _Well..." I trailed off. "I'm sad, very if I might add. But my father said that my mom never really leaves me because she will always stay in here." I said, pointing at my chest._

 _The girl looked at me curiously, titling her head._

" _You chest? How can someone live there...? You can't build a house there..." The girl aid innocently. I can't help but laugh at her innocent comments, making her confused._

" _No, no. What I mean is your parents never leave you. Because they will always stay in your heart and they will always protect you though you can't see them." I said proudly._

" _...Really?" She asks._

" _Yep!"_

 _The girl was quiet for a moment until she flashed me a cute smile._

" _Thank you..." She said._

 _I blushed and rub the back of my head. I noticed her smile is very cute, especially with those dimples on her cheeks._

 _Suddenly she stood up._

" _I should go home now...Gran-gran will be looking for me." She said._

" _Do you know how to get back?" I asked. It's in the middle of the forest after all, heck, even I got lost._

 _The girl nodded. "Thank you." She said again._

" _Sure." I said. "Say... will I see you tomorrow?" I ask and realize I just asked a stupid question to a girl I barely knew. I don't know why I did it, but I really like to see her again._

 _The girl bit her lips, seems a little unsure._

" _Well... Tomorrow I can't. When I'm fifteen I can." She said. I blinked._

" _I'm going back to my homeland." She said. "But I'll come back when I'm fifteen... If you want to meet again then we'll meet up here." She said shyly._

 _Fifteen huh? She looks like she's just a year younger than me then I would be sixteen by then._

" _Well not a very long time." I said. "But I'll live." I said jokingly._

 _She laughed again and after that we go our seperate ways and when I (finally) reach home I just realized that I didn't ask for her name..._

 _And she didn't ask mine either..._

* * *

 **Author Note: Yep so... This is my new Twilight fanfic and it's going to be JacobxOc (Cause I love Jacob~) anyway in this fic Jacob won't be crushing on Bella 'cause he was in love with this little girl he met in the forest~ (Ah but he will still be Bella's best friend) And I don't know if I will be doing BellaBashing on this story, because well... I don't like her for what she did to Jacob but in the same time I also like her... it's confusing right? And this fic will be centered around the pack, so for those who like the Cullens I'm very sorry. You'll see story about them too in this fic, don't worry but it will take a little longer because this set in 'New Moon'.**

 **And sorry for grammatical error or any typos in this story, please read and review, thank you~**


	2. The Cat Eye Girl

CHAPTER ONE

 _The Cat Eye Girl_

Jacob Black

Seven years had passed. Since I turned sixteen I would always check on that place to see if the girl really came. I have checked that place about 3 or 4 times but she never came. I actually don't understand why I keep my hopes up. I mean, I barely knew her! Heck, I don't even know her name for Goodness' sake. Even after the whole phasing things I still checked on that place while I was on patrol. I just have this huge feelings of wanting to see her again.

It was the same today. I was on my shift with Paul and Embry. After doing two rounds patrol, I made my way towards our supposedly meeting place.

 _Psh, seriously Jake, you're going there again?_ I heard Paul's voice in my head.

I growled. The thing I don't like from being a werewolf is your pack brothers can see what you're thinking of and it's sometimes pissing me off, especially if I'm on the same shift as Paul.

 _Shut the hell up Lahote_. I snapped.

 _And what you gonna do about it Black?_ He challanged.

I snarled dangerously, he was lucky I was nowhere near him.

 _Knock it off Paul, leave him alone._ Embry said.

At least I was grateful it's not only me and Paul today. I silently said thanks to Embry and continued on, still in my wolf form. I guess if she is going to appeared today then I'm just gonna watch her from afar. There's no way I'm going to her looking like this and if I phase back there's no way I'm meeting her without clothes on.

 _Why not? Maybe that first love of yours could enjoy a beautiful view._ Paul said and I could feel him smirking while saying that.

I'm trying my very best to ignore him. It's hard not to, what he said always get on my nerves. Especially when he started saying awful things about Bella.

Bella Swan is Charlie Swan's daighter. She moved to Forks a couple of months ago... She was also my childhood friend. I'm beginning to get close to her because of her... leech boyfriend left her in the forest alone and she went through a huge depression. Seriously, nothing good came from a leech.

 _What? You're thinking of that leech-lover now?_

I growled. _Bella's my best friend and I don't like it when anyone bad-mouth any of my friends._ I snapped.

I was getting closer to that meeting place when suddenly my nostrils flared as the scent drifted into my nose. I couldn't hide my anger when I realize what this scent is.

Blood, bleach, and... What's this familiar smell? Flowers and... chocolate?! There's a human near those leeches?!

 _What?!_ I heard Sam roared in my mind. It was his and Jared's turn to patrol.

 _They were entering our territory and attacking a civillain now._ I heard Jared said angrily. _Jacob, since you're the nearest run as fast as you can towards them and help whoever attacked by that leech. We'll be there as soon as we can!_

He didn't have to tell me. I awas practically galloping towards hte said place. I was even angrier when I found out the leech was in my special place. My meeting place with that mysterious girl.

As I reached the bushes, I saw it. A leech and a girl. I was not entirely focused on the leech however, I was focusing on the girl in front of him. A girl with small figure. Skin white like milk. Blushes on her cheeks. I can't see her eyes because she was looking down, feeling afraid because the leech went closer to her. The leech doesn't look like it's the redhair that we've been hunting these past few days... He has dark skin (which is quite odd since I though all leeches have pale skin like chalks) , wild black hair and red eyes.

"Well, well aren't you smell delicious?" the leech said, making me feel sick.

The girl didn't say anything and took a step back. She held her backpack tightly, her feet were trembling, making her unable to move. I don't know why but something inside me makes me want to jump and rip that leech's throat for going anywhere near that girl.

I can hear the girl whimper in fear and the leech moved and gripped her arm, making her backpack fell to the ground. I can't hold it anymore. I growled to make my prescense known and walked out of the bushes along with my pack brothers who were just arrived. The leech looked surprise when he saw us the same goes for the girl but I don't really pay much attention to her.

The leech hurriedly took off, running away from us but Sam and the others hurriedly after him. I was going to go too when my eyes fell on the girl we were saving.

When I looked into her eyes everything seems to stand still.

She's beautiful... The most beautiful girl I have ever seen. The world suddenly shifts under my paws and I feel the strong needs to protect her. I would be anything for her. Do anything for her. I feel like I couldn't breath without her.

Everything that made me who I was— my love for my father, my loyalty to my pack, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, myself—disconnected from me in that second—snip, snip, snip—and floated up into space."

I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was. Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing—to the very center of the universe.

I could see that now - how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain.

The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood.

It was this girl in front of me, who stared at me with curiousity instead of fear.

The girl who has eyes that looked like a cat.

My first love.

She stared back at me. I didn't sense any fear from her stare, I could only sense curiousity. I sighed quietly then my eyes dropped onto her arm, which is bruised because of that leech.

I let out a vicious growl. That leech dare touching what's mine. She was mine and no one was going to get away with touching her. I looked back towards the leech and my brothers who were attacking him. I snarl and join them.

I'm going to rip this guy's head off.

.

.

.

 _Yo Jake, I didn't think you would imprinted in the middle of a fight._ Paul teased.

We were just got back after defeating that leech, I was sad seeing that girl was no longer there. I feel like half of my soul just left me.

 _Duh, she's your imprint, your soul mate, of course you feel that way._ Embry said, stating the obvious.

 _Shut up guys_. I said, annoyed.

 _Ah but then... You imprinted on a random girl rather than your first love, huh?_ Quil said, sounding a bit dissapointed.

 _Uh... No Quil, you see..._ I began as I began to think of the time when I imprinted on that girl. She didn't change at all. Eyes like cat. White skin that reminds me of milk. Her pink blush on her cheeks. It's still the same.

 _I think that girl is my err... first love._ I said.

 _Seriously!?_ I heard Jared, Embry, Paul and Quil screamed in unison.

 _Guys, seriously why are you freaking out? Isn't this where you guys congrats me on my imprint or something?_ I said, annoyed.

 _Er... sorry man, congrats on your imprint._ Embry said.

I rolled my eyes, then I remembered something important again.

Shit.

I don't know where she lives...

And I don't know her name.

So much for our first meeting after seven years.

TBC

 **Sorry if I make it too fast DX Oh but don't think just because Jacob imprinted on her and he doesn't have a crush on Bella everything will go smoothly, no, because we still don't know much about this mysterious girl after all (Heck we don't even know her name). We will began to get to know her in the next chapter, where she will officially introduced.**

 **Ah yes this girl is portrayed by Shimazaki Haruka, try goggling it to see how she looks like.**

 **Thank you for those who Favorite and Follow this story! Sorry for any typing errors or grammatical errors *bow***


	3. Kamiarizaki Kotone

CHAPTER TWO

[神在月 琴音]

[ _Kamiarizaki Kotone_ ]

Emily Young

"Mind telling me why Jake seems to be daydreaming lately?" I asked as Sam came into the kitchen and kissed my cheek. Since yesterday I realized that Jake seems to be daydreaming. He's not concentrated on anything.

"Ah. Jake imprinted on a girl yesterday." Sam answered, chuckling.

"Really? That's great!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah, but the problem is none of us – including him – know who is the girl he imprinted on."

I frowned. "How is that possible?" I asked.

"Well... He imprinted when the girl was attacked by a leech." Sam said, growling a bit. "He's in his wolf form and when the fighting's over the girl is no longer there."

"Attacked by a vampire? Is she okay?" I asked, feeling worry towards this girl. After all, vampires are dangerous.

"Yeah, we managed to kill that leech and the girl seems okay." He assured.

"That's good." I said as I continued to bake the cookies for the pack. Honestly, those boys are bottomless pit.

"How's your cousin?"

I stopped baking when Sam asked me that question. Yes, my cousin. A daughter of aunt Clarice who moved to Japan. She met a Japanese man and married him. They had a child name Kotone. We were close ever since we were little. Me, her, and Leah. But it all change when Aunt Clarice and her husband passed away in an accident seven years ago. Kotone moved back to Japan and all we can do is communicated through letters or phone call. But Kotone began to change ever since she lived in Japan.

"She's... still unstable." I said.

"Did she have another attack?" Sam asked worriedly.

I sighed. Despite never meeting Kotone face to face, Sam has talked to her three or four times through phone call whenever I'm too busy to picked up the phone. They become quite close even though Kotone has voiced her dislike of Sam breaking up with Leah and being my fiance, but Leah managed to tell Kotone that she's fine with it and she didn't have to dislike Sam for that.

"No... So far no but—" Before I can continue my cellphone rang. I quickly answered the call, leaving the cookies that I was about to bake because I feel this phone call telling me something's not right.

"Hello?"

" _Em-_ chan _?"_

I was right. It was Kotone.

"Kotone? What is it?" I asked worriedly, hearing her voice cracked and she was hiccuping.

" _...I'm scared..._ " She said in her Japanese accent. She didn't need to tell more, I know what she means.

"Don't move. I'll be right there." I didn't even need to ask where she is. It's 12 a.m now, she must be still at the Forks Library. Goodness... Having an attack during work.

"Is it Kotone?" Sam asked. I nodded and with him I went to the Forks Library.

.

.

.

I rushed towards the Forks Library with Sam. I was kind of worried though, according to the treaty Sam and the pack was not allowed to come to Forks, but Sam told me it was okay since this is emergency. I rushed in and was greeted by Ms. Leila who was holding a crying girl in her arms.

"Hi Em." She greeted. Ms. Leila is a middle-aged woman with strawberry-blonde hair which she tied into ponytail. Her blue eyes glanced worriedly at the girl who she hugged. The girl that she hugged has small figure and has fair-pale skin, like milk. She has wavy black hair which she tied into low pigtails and was wearing a yellow sweater that his her clothes and skirt. I sighed.

"She's been like this since two hours ago. I took a lot of convincing to convince her to call you." Ms. Leila explained.

I nodded and took a step closer.

"Kotone?"

My cousin, Kotone lift her head and looked at me with teary eyes. She looked miserable. Her nose and eyes are red because of all the crying. Tears still streaming down from her eyes, I can see that she has been crying nonstop for two hours.

"Em- _chan_..." She said. She hurriedly let go of Ms. Leila and hugged me insted.

"There, there, you're fine now." I said.

I saw Ms. Leila sighed. "Emily, she should really stay with you. It's hard for her to lived alone, especially with her... Condition." Ms. Leila said carefully. I nodded. I know it's time to have a serious convincing talk to this girl. I have been try to convince her countless time to live with me or Leah but she always said she'll be fine living alone. Well... This incident and some incidents few days ago has prove her wrong.

"Kotone, you should realy live with me or Leah now." I said, making the girl face me. She was trying to control her shaky breath and try to make her hiccuping stopped as she shook her head, clearly refuse my invitation.

"Kotone, this is the... what? The third time in a row. You arrived two days ago and you have an attack, the same goes for yesterday and now in the middle of your work." I said. I'm not kidding. Kotone arrived two days ago and she only told me through phone call, I haven't really met her since she arrived because she said she didn't want to bother me and whenever she had one of those attack I asked Leah to go and check up on her because I don't want to trouble Sam. He already has to deal with the vampires.

"But—"

"No buts, you're going to live with me and that's final." I said sternly. I usually won't use this kind of tone to her but enough is enough.

Kotone finally able to controlled her shaky breath and her hiccuping has come into stop. She gave me an 'I-give-up' expression and nodded half-heartedly.

"Alright." I said as I pat her head. "Let's go and get your things."

.

.

.

"So Em... I know I shouldn't be asking now but... What cused her to have panic attack?" Sam asked.

I bit my lips. I know why.. But I can't really tell the details to Sam. I promised Kotone I wouldn't tell anyone, so I try to come up with a good reason without having to lie to Sam. I glanced at Kotone sleeping-figure at the back seat.

"She has sixth sense. She can see death spirit." I said at last. "She sometimes panic when she see... a very frightening-looking spirit." I said, not lying but not telling the whole truth as well. "And it also didn't help with... you know..." I said, knowing Sam understand what I mean.

"I see... Well Jacob is going to have a hard time winning her heart." Sam said, chuckling.

I frowned. "What's this have to do with Jacob?" I ask.

"Well... Kotone is the girl he imprinted on yesterday."

TBC

* * *

 **Ahh! Thank you for the reviews and favorites and follows! Alright so we know now that the girl's name is Kotone and that she has sixth sense, but we still know very little of this Japanese Girl, she still held many secrets which even Emily and Leah, her closest cousins don't know.**

 _ **Kamiarizaki Kotone**_ **(** **神在** **月** **琴** **音** **)** **Means:**

 **神在月** **(Kamiarizuki): roughly "month with gods", is the tenth month in Lunar Calendars or you could say October, since Kotone and her father born in October.**

 **琴** **音** **(Kotone) : Roughly means "Harp sound" Hence the title: Sound of The Harp**

 **Kotone is Half Japanese and Half Quiluete.**

 **Please read and review, thank you~**

 **SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMATICAL ERROR AND ERROR TYPING**


End file.
